Fushigina Shojo
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: One-shot. Sakura se debatió si en ayudarlo o no, pero sus principios como ninja médico le exigían que auxiliara a quien lo necesitara, y para ella eso incluye "también extraños". -Fushigina shojo...-. KimimaroxSakura. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!. .-.


Naruto.

Historia sin fines de lucro, de fan para fans. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-San.

¡Feliz día San Valentín!

One-shot.

Fushigina Shojo.

KimimaroxSakura.

...

Sakura se maldijo.

Ella a sus trece años, siendo una genin, un ninja, se había perdido en un lugar que debía conocer como la palma de su mano. Refunfuñó, no podía, más bien, no quería concebir esa idea, esa estúpida idea.

Mantuvo la paciencia y empezó a caminar a lo que ella suponía sería el sendero correcto, suspiró, tenía que llegar rápido si no quería causarle problemas a su equipo, y la molestia de ellos.

Sakura murmuró una maldición, nuevamente, su gran sentido de orientación, sólo la había hecho perderse aún más de lo ya estaba.

Se dijo a si misma que estaría cerca del centro del bosque, y eso la alarmó un poco. Habían dado noticias en la aldea de avistamientos de Los Cinco del Sonido a orillas del bosque, ¡muy bien! otra razón para la cual irse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

Estaba por retomar su marcha a lo que sería largarse de ahí, cuando la densa y tosca tos cargada de dolor por parte de alguien la hizo detenerse. Su gran curiosidad (y estupidez) provocó que sus piernas se movieran por si solas, a lo que ella sospechaba era de donde provenían tales ruidos.

Se escondió en la anchura de un árbol y asomó su rostro para ver al autor de su preocupación.

"Lindo" fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente al verlo. Sacudió la cabeza, ella gustaba de Sasuke, sólo de él.

Se acercó a un más al hombre, escapando de la seguridad de su escondite. Se arrodilló, frente al sujeto y lo observo bien, muy cuidadosamente. Estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un viejo árbol.

Tenía ropa extraña, no era de aquí, cabello plateado largo, dos círculos rojos arriba de sus cejas, y una sombra carmesí debajo de sus ojos cerrados, poseía una pálidas enfermiza, ¡ah, sí! estaba inconsciente, y muy débil. Además de tener unas cuantas heridas en sus brazos, piernas y rostro. Muy grave.

Sakura aprecio el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, y tocó su frente, se exaltó, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Apretó sus puños.

No lo había pensado...

Sus principios como ninja de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, era protegerla, y eso incluye terminar con extraños que pueden amenazar la seguridad del pueblo.

Rozó con sus delgados dedos su portakunais, esta era una oportunidad perfecta de ser útil, por ella misma.

Pero, sus principios como ninja médico, le exigían ayudar a quien lo necesitara, y para ella eso decía 'también extraños', y 'ese extraño' pendía de su ayuda.

Pero, ¿si curaba a un peligro para la aldea?, empero si lo pasara, ¿dejaría morir a un posible ser inocente? y en el peor de los casos ¿ella matara a una inofensiva persona, libre de culpa?.

No lo sabía.

Suspiró, tronó sus dedos, e hizo unas posiciones solo para que una destellante luz verde empezara a emanar de sus manos. Lo curaría, moriría de culpa si lo dejaba.

Comenzó con los cortes más graves, las de sus piernas. Luego de curar por completo las cortadas, colocó sobre las más grandes unas banditas, lamentablemente para el hombre, con dibujitos.

Trató ahora su fiebre, después de estar un buen tiempo con sus manos en su frente intentando bajarla con sus chakra curativo (exitosamente), aplicó agua en un pañuelo que ella portaba y lo situó en su frente.

Lo observó por unos segundos y se levantó, era hora de irse.

Volteó, y no dio ni un paso cuando la tomaron de un pie. Asustada y apunto de golpear a quien fuera giro velozmente, solo para detenerse estrepitosamente.

El hombre de finas facciones que curó momentos atras la apretaba del tobillo, débilmente.

Sakura parpadeó, aquel chico tenía unos hermosos ojos verde esmeraldas.

Él lentamente la soltó, y del mismo modo retiró el paño, aún húmedo de su cara.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer.

Él registró su cuerpo, observando que ya no había rastro de las heridas que recordaba haber tenido.

Elevó su rostro hacía la chica.

"¿Tú me ayudaste?" Preguntó, roncamente.

Los jades ojos de Sakura se suavizaron, y asintió.

"No te preocupes, estas fuera de peligro, pero aún no tienes mucha fuerza" le mencionó la chica.

Él frunció el ceño, enfadado.

"No lo necesitaba" Dijo, apretando el paño entre su mano.

'Es como Sasuke-kun, tan orgulloso' Pensó la chica, regresando a su posición inicial, arrodillada.

Él la observó.

"Sabes, soy malo, podría matarte si lo deseara" Amenazó.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

"Te recuerdo tu ocupación, estas débil y mucho, hasta una niña con cabello rosa como yo podría acabar contigo" Contrarrestó Sakura, con un toque de gracia.

Y él pareció caer en cuanta.

"Hm, molesta" Giró el rostro.

'Todos los chicos guapos son iguales' Pensó desanimada.

"¡Vete!" le gritó tenuemente el hombre.

Ella salió de su ensoñación.

Sakura ignorando al chico acerco su blanquecina mano y tocó su mejilla ante el sorprendido muchacho, y comprobó que la fiebre hubiera bajado, una vez sintió que bajo considerablemente se arqueó un poco indignada y dijo:

"Sabes a veces es bueno dejar el orgullo de lado y pedir ayuda"

Y entonces la pelirrosa comenzó a caminar sin prestar atención a la intensa mirada del hombre sobre ella.

Cuando desapareció de su vista el joven chasqueó la lengua, esa niña era extraña (sin contar que lo que le había dicho lo dejó descolocado).

"Fushigina shojo..." Murmuró, mirando la bandita infantil de su brazo.

...

Domo!

Este es un loco drabble que se me ocurrió sin saber que poner, así que me disculpo por si algunas cosas no tienen sentido, o si no supe interpretar bien las actitudes de los personajes.

Arigatou por leer.

Se despide Johana Uzumaki.

Bye Bye.


End file.
